Desert Fragrance
by Sabaku No Kaori Uzumaki Uchiha
Summary: Kaori is a shy normal high school girl attending Konoha Ninja High when a mew student comes an changes her way of normalcy.
1. New Student?

Kaori: This is my very first fanfiction that I have written and I will accept constructive criticism and I tried my very best to live up to the great stories I have read and feel free to message me if you have anything you would like to say.

Gaara: I don't want to see any flames or you will suffer my rath

Sasuke: …

Kaori: awww Sasuke you not going to say anything(gives puppy dog face)

Sasuke: she doesn't own us (-_-)

Kaori: I hope you enjoy the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any characters in this story except my OCs…enough said

Summary: Kaori is a shy normal high school girl attending Konoha Ninja High when her world changes when she meets the new guy. There's romance family reunions and even a teen pregnancy!?(if I feel like writing that) this is the life of Sabaku No Kaori.

Chapter 1: New student?

(Kaori's point of view)

I woke up to go to ninja school every day with my friends and whoever else that decided to come along. As I walk out of my house, I see Sakura, Hinata, Ino, and Tenten."Oi, come on or we're all going to be late and we have something to tell you!" said Sakura. "Okay I'm coming!" I yell back. I then tell my parents goodbye and run to catch up with my friends."So what did you guys want to tell me," I say as I finally caught up with them."There is this new guy who is starting Konoha Ninja High with us today and everyone says he is the hottest guy ever!" says Ino. "And they also say he's so cool and smooth!" Sakura says. I then think about what he might look like but I couldn't even think about how hot he must look so I just say, "Cool."

As we arrive at school, I notice there is a crowd of girls in one area by the school gate."I wonder what is going on over there." I say to my friends. Just as I finish that sentence girls run pass me and say, "It's Sasuke-kun!" and I stop one of them and ask who he was."He's the new kid who is supposed to melt your heart when you look at him!" she says then runs off."Oh my god he has to be the guy everyone is talking about!" Ino said as she ran over there with Sakura in tow."I-I'm going inside now." Said Hinata obviously not interested in the guy and started walking toward the front doors of the school building. "Me too so I'll see you guys later." Tenten said and took off running after Hinata. I decided to go see what all the commotion was about (since I was alone) with Ino and Sakura so I headed toward the crowd. As I made it there I couldn't see anything and my friends were at the front of the crowd, so I was about to turn around but I couldn't move because there were more girls behind me pushing me forward. "Excuse me. Please I'm trying to get out." I say as I kept getting pushed to the front. "Move out of the way bitch!" one girl says as she shoves me. I feel myself falling to the ground as I close your eyes and wait for myself to hit the ground. Instead of the concrete I then hit something else, soft and warm. I eyes open and feel someone holding me around the waist, and I look up to see the guy everyone was here to see.

His pale skin was smooth as silk with his nice muscular arm around me and his hair was black blue like a ravens feathers. His eyes were as black as night and his face deadpan. He lifts me back up and I just stand there looking at him; taking in all of him. I realize I was staring and didn't even apologize for falling on him."Gomenasai." I say bowing my head at him. "Hn, you should be more careful next time." he says with a voice that is cool and smooth like a silk dress on my skin. I lift my head and I look at him and say sorry one more time with a small blush on my face and run to the front of the school doors with Ino and Sakura after me. I look back and see him watching me leave, and I blush even harder as the bell rings for class to start.

"What happened back there?" Sakura asks me as I was opening my locker. I was not in the mood to talk so I just put my stuff in and said I would see her and Ino in class. As I walk to my home room class I notice a lot of girls staring at me and whispering. I continue walking and right as I was going to say something to one of the girls when Naruto comes over to me."Oi, I heard what happened with Sasuke and you so are you alright?" he says. "Yeah... how do you know his name," I ask with a puzzled face. "Oh, I have always known him... We have been friends since we were little kids, and that Teme always has a cold voice and doesn't show much emotion so don't let the way he acts get to you," he explained. I nod my head and say, "Okay," as we both walk into class. I take my normal seat by the window in the middle of the classroom and Naruto sat behind me. I notice Ino and Sakura sitting side by side in front of me normally but looking at me worriedly. "I'm alright." I tell them but the look on their face says that they don't believe me."She is fine and I already talked to her about it." Naruto says with a smile on his face. "You two don't have to be so worried." They both sighed as they turned around to face the front as Kakashi-sensei walked into the class room. "Alright before we get started," said Kakashi-sensei "I have an announcement to make. We have a new student in our class starting today." Everyone in the class starts talking about who it is and everyone gasped when they saw a raven haired boy with pale skin and a blank expression walk through the door.

I nearly fainted with embarrassment remembering what happened before school started when I realize who it is. "Everyone welcome our new student Sasuke Uchiha." says Kakashi. "EH!? IT'S YOU TEME!?" Shouted Naruto standing up from his seat. Everyone looked from Naruto to Sasuke. "I didn't think you would be in my class let alone high school Usuratonkachi." Sasuke said smirking at Naruto. Everyone was laughing at this comment even Kakashi-sensei tried to hide it. "What did you just call me you baka!?" Naruto yelled back at Sasuke with a blush on his face. "Alright let's just calm down for now." Kakashi said trying to compose himself."Oh and Sasuke since you and Naruto seem to know each other you can sit in the seat near him right by Kaori, so you will know what we've been doing in class so far." My faced heated as everyone in the class looked at me remembering this morning's incident, even Tenten and Hinata looked at me and they don't usually get involved with drama like what happened. "Hn ,fine." Sasuke said with a as he walked toward me smirking at my red face. He sat down and pulled out his books from his bag as everyone watched him like he was an alien."So your name is Kaori?" Sasuke says while we were taking notes. "Yeah what about it?" I say trying to pay attention to the lesson. "Nothing I was just making sure of it." Sasuke said not noticing the blush coming onto my face as I hide my face into my notebook.

Sasuke & Gaara: Review please.

Kaori: awww you guys said please! here sasuke you have a tomato and Gaara here is a cookie!


	2. Going to the mall and a secret!

Kaori:i hope you enjoyed the first chapter of Desert Fragrance! x

Sasuke: did you love the way i dragged you off to the roof top.

Kaori: no that was embarrassing! o/o

Sasuke: is that blush for me?

Kaori: *punches Sasuke in the face*

Sasuke:* on the floor*

Kaori: on with the story wooohoo!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any characters in this story except my OCs!

**LUNCH**

My friends and I were walking to the rooftop when we spotted Naruto and his friends: Rock Lee in his usual out of fashion green spandex and his bowl hair cut; Neji with his usual somewhat pissed off blank expression; and Shikamaru looking as bored as ever. "Hey guys come over here and look at this" said Naruto. We all come running over and look at into the room the guys were looking in. We were shocked by what was in there; Sasuke Uchiha, surrounded by girls of all ages in the school. Even the senior girls were all over Sasuke, even though he is a freshman like us, trying to give them their lunches so he can eat it. "It's like they knew he was coming today or something!" I say in awe. Then he looked at me and said, "Kaori, so you did buy me lunch did you?" The whole room was suddenly quiet by this statement and all eyes were on me. "WHAT!?" I shout as he starts to get up from his seat and walks toward me taking the lunch I just bought at the cafeteria."Come on." He said dragging me to where the others as they started walking off to go to the roof top.

... (o) sand tsunami time skip thanks Gaara...

**ROOF TOP (LUNCH)**

"What was that about?" Naruto asked Sasuke as he sat there eating the lunch I just bought. "Hn, how should I know?" He said. "They just came out of know where right as the lunch bell rang and I was coming to find you guys too." I just sat there shocked as they had a discussion about him and the girls offering food to him as he ate my food. Sasuke sees me fuming and watching and offers me some of the food. "Why do you have to offer?" I say with a mad attitude. "It was mine in the first place!" I walk over and try to take the other half of the sandwich but he pulls it away from me. He smirks and I just make a face at him while I grab his arm and take the other half from his hand. "Haha I got it so you can't do anything about it now." I say as I bite into the sandwich. "Tch," was all he said in response. I just glared at him. "H-hey why d-don't we all g-go to th-the mall." Hinata said feeling the tension in the aura between me and Sasuke. "Yeah, that would be cool," said Tenten agreeing with her. "We can go after school since its Friday and Kakashi-sensei never gives us homework today cause he always want to go read his perverted 'Make Out Paradise' books." Rock Lee and Neji said in unison. "How troublesome, Kakashi is always reading it during class most of the time." Shikamaru added. "He is no way near as bad as Ero-sennin! Always spying on girls to get 'information'." Naruto exclaimed. "Fine I guess I can go since I have nothing better to do after school," said Sasuke, "What about you Kaori?" I pretended to think about it even though I'm not doing anything later. "Sure I guess I can go too." I say after standing there for a few minutes. "Ok then that's settled we will meet at the mall at 3:30 so we can have time to get ready at home." Naruto said.

... (-_-) regular times skip...

**3:30 IN FRONT OF MALL**

I was running in the streets of Konoha trying to get to the mall quickly because I was already late. I just happened to doze off right as I got home after school and when I woke up it was already almost 4 o'clock. I run to the front of the mall and I see the guys standing there. "Hey!" I shouted. "Where are the girls at?" I ask while trying to catch my breath from running. "They went to go get you at your house. Didn't you see them on your way here?" Neji tells me. "Oh, I thou.." my sentence was cut short when I heard. "Hey!" I turn around to the girls running up to us. "Gosh Kaori how fast were you going?" Sakura asks me. "Yeah, we were walking to your house and we all of a sudden see u wiz by like you were being chased by rouge nin!" Yells Ino. "Sorry guys I fell asleep when I got home and when I woke up it was almost 4 so I boosted my speed by focusing my chakra into my feet." I say slightly bowing. "It's ok but let's just go inside now cause I really want to go shopping." Tenten stated

...trigger happii time skip (points fingers)...

**Inside Konoha mall**

We are walking, talking, and shopping when I see someone who I thought I would never see again. He was walking our way with his dark spiked red hair and teal green eyes...not to mention the lack of eyebrows. I stopped walking and just watch as he gets near. "Gaara-nii?" I say quietly to myself. Apparently he heard me cause he looks right at me with a look of surprise on his face. I notice he stopped walking too and so did the people he was with...Temari nee-san and Kankuro-nii. My friends notice them looking at me and stop to look at me to them. "Is that really her?" I hear Temari nee-san asking her brothers. "I don't really know for sure." I hear Kankuro saying. But Gaara was just staring at me intensely. "Kaori-chan." he says to me with a small smile and a spark of hope in his eyes. "Who is that?" I hear Naruto ask Sasuke. "Like I would know. You dobe!" Sasuke says while smacking Naruto across the head. "I t-think i-its him." Hinata says aloud. "What do you mean 'him' Hinata-sama?" Neji questions. "She didn't tell u about him did she?" Hinata says. "I've heard her mention someone when she was a kid but I never know who she is talking about; and when I ask she usually gets depressed and doesn't want to talk about it." Tenten replies. "Yeah me too." Ino and Sakura added. "I've never heard anything about a guy from Kaori." all the guys except Sasuke say. "Well I guess i-I c-can tell you." Hinata stammers.

Kaori: i left you guys with a cliffy i'm soo cruel but you will get to know in the next chapter!

Gaara: review please so maybe sasuke can come back to life.


End file.
